


Мир Фукамачи

by Fausthaus



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Повседневная жизнь Фукамачи Такеши





	Мир Фукамачи

— Останься здесь, — голос Данно Тацуи звенит настоящей яростью. Но сейчас не неделя гнева, отчего же Данно так зол? Мозг Фукамачи четко фиксирует каждую мелочь, выбивающуюся из привычного хода вещей. 

Размеренности жизни Тацуи завидуют многие. Но никому не удается даже приблизиться к его своеобразному идеалу существования, тщательно выверенному и сбалансированному. Иногда Такеши кажется, что Данно возвел вокруг себя стеклянные стены, через которые он все видит, но разбить их и подойти ближе невозможно, потому что любопытство — это последнее, что одобряет Тацуя по отношению к себе.

Данно любит загадывать загадки, но самую неразрешимую из них представляет он сам. Никто и никогда не сумеет ее разгадать. Пожалуй, ближе всех к правильному ответу подошел тот человек, при разговорах с которым Данно улыбается. Когда Такеши впервые увидел улыбку, на мгновение словно осветившую привычную каменную маску на лице Данно, то он не сразу смог поверить своим глазам. Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что Тацуя умеет быть живым. Хотя бы в те мгновения, когда голос Рюдзаки Икуо, полицейского из второго отдела полиции Синдзюку, раздается в телефонной трубке Данно Тацуи. Пожалуй, Фукамачи даже как-то слишком быстро привык, что именно он все чаще устраивает так, чтобы на счету Рюдзаки появилось очередное раскрытое дело. Жаль только, что Такеши вряд ли узнает, почему из своего прошлого Тацуя забрал только Икуо. Их должно объединять что-то по-настоящему важное, ведь самый талантливый и удачливый вакагасира группировки якудза Абико никогда не разменивался по мелочам.

А еще он любит играть. Иногда Такеши кажется, что в детстве Тацуе не дали шанса почувствовать себя ребенком. И сейчас, с какой-то маниакальной настойчивостью, он заполняет пустоту в своем сердце, устраивая себе праздники длиной в неделю. Только вряд ли ему их достаточно. Порой пустоту в душе невозможно заполнить так легко. Фукамачи знает это слишком хорошо. Но если даже на секунду Данно получал то, о чем мечтал, то Такеши был готов мириться с любыми, даже самыми причудливыми, играми Тацуи. Просто потому, что Такеши слишком хорошо помнит собственное детство, наполненное счастьем, чтобы отказывать кому-то другому в мгновениях настоящей радости. Тем более Данно Тацуе, чьи будни порой представляли собой кошмарный сон, от которого не так-то просто было проснуться. 

Именно тогда маска невозмутимости намертво приклеивалась к лицу Тацуи, заставляя всех окружающих думать, что Данно — человек, которому не присущи людские слабости. И неважно, что он делал, репутация безжалостного и холодного человека, для которого человеческая жизнь значит не больше, чем докуренная до фильтра сигарета, уже никогда не станет иной. 

Несколько раз Фукамачи становился свидетелем того, каким беспощадным человеком мог быть Данно Тацуя. Как полгода назад, когда он лично забил до смерти парня, вколовшего для развлечения своей младшей сестре убойную дозу синтетической наркотической дряни. Почти парализованная пятнадцатилетняя девчонка умирала в муках несколько часов в запертом доме, пока ее брат шлялся по борделям. Именно в одном из них его и нашли спустя неделю. После того, как к Данно прямо на улице, не побоявшись никого и ничего, подошла подруга умершей девушки и попросила помочь ей заставить убийцу получить по заслугам, потому что полиция бездействовала. 

Такеши понял, что живым тот человек не уйдет, стоило ему показаться на пороге склада, куда приказал его доставить Данно. Бледный и трясущийся подонок, рухнувший на колени и молящий о пощаде, не заслуживал даже внимания, которое уделил ему Тацуя, так и не сумевший убрать с лица выражение брезгливости. Данно не понадобилось много ударов, чтобы никчемная жизнь окончательно ушла из тела того, кто своими поступками приблизил собственную смерть. 

Такеши сам уничтожил одежду и обувь Данно, потому что Тацуя точно не хотел вспоминать тот день. Нет, не из-за того, что отобрал чью-то жизнь. Просто это был один из способов отмыться от грязи, принесенной тем человеком в размеренное существование Тацуи. Данно, видевший и делавший за свою жизнь многое, что обычным людям показалось бы ужасным, никогда не отступал от своеобразного кодекса чести, который никогда не был понятен для окружающих. Лишь Рюдзаки Икуо, чье лицо на мгновение стало так похожим на лицо Тацуи, когда тот наносил смертельный удар, одобрительно кивнул, когда узнал о произошедшем на очередной встрече с другом.

И именно тот вечер стал первым из многих, когда Данно разрешал Такеши заезжать за ним в европейский ресторан, где обычно пил свое молоко Икуо, пока Тацуя молча смотрел в окно на яркие огни ночного города. Тогда Фукамачи Такеши понял, что его впустили за стеклянные укрепления. Ему стали доверять. Пусть не так, как Данно доверял Рюдзаки, но ради сохранения и этого доверия Фукамачи был готов на все. 

— Пожалуйста, подгони машину, мы уезжаем, — в голосе Тацуи больше не было ярости, только спокойная рассудительность и обманчивая мягкость, присущая этой неделе, проходящей под знаком безукоризненной вежливости и ласковой улыбки. 

Фукамачи поклонился и вышел из кабинета, не оглядываясь, но чувствуя, что Данно улыбается ему вслед. Такеши был доволен, что все вновь встало на свои места. Он не любил, когда что-то нарушало привычный ход вещей в мире Данно Тацуи.


End file.
